


Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive

by naribalee_94



Series: And I fell heavy into your arms [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abandonment, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naribalee_94/pseuds/naribalee_94
Summary: Yut Lung was taught how to kill, immobilize, and maim people by his family who ended up selling him to the highest bidder at the young of 12. They told him it would be okay, that it wasn’t going to be permanent but that had been 6 years ago and he hadn’t had contact with his family since.This is Yut Lung's pov from Let Me Hold You





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Bring it! (Snakes on a Plane) by Cobra Starship because I was listening to it haha get it
> 
> This is Yut Lung's side of the story. I got carried away thinking about it and then this happened. I might add more chapters as the main part of the story continues but it just depends
> 
> Also, I don't explicitly say it but Dino has raped/abused Yut Lung this whole time. He thinks that he owns Yut Lung essentially

Yut Lung hadn’t really known that there was anything but the life he lived. Of course he knew that people lived ‘normal’ lives but he didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand people actually being able to be happy. 

Yut Lung was taught how to kill, immobilize, and maim people by his family who ended up selling him to the highest bidder at the young of 12. They told him it would be okay, that it wasn’t going to be permanent but that had been 6 years ago and he hadn’t had contact with his family since. 

He figured out he was sold because he was an omega and his family was desperate for cash. He was terrified of the man that had bought him, the older man so much larger and intimidating to him.

Dino Golzine had bought and owned him essentially. He never figured out what he did for a living despite all the years he was with him. He knew that he had gone to trial for something but he never went to jail.

Yut Lung was kept separate from others for about 2 years, only really seeing Golzine when he wanted him or one of his bodyguards that thought they could touch too. They kept him locked in a room most of the time with no windows so he had no concept of what time it was. Even though he was kept away, Golzine had made sure he had everything he could want, his room lush with expensive things.

He hated the way Golzine smelled. It repulsed him more then anything and he hated that he almost always smelled like it. He had never met a vulture before but he’d be glad if he never met one again.

Eventually they started to trust that he wouldn’t leave, giving him free reign over the house. Which was okay but he was still trapped, the body guards always watching him. 

He would occasionally hear Golzine talking about an Ash or Aslan, the man seeming to use the names interchangeably for this person. He asked Golzine about Ash/Aslan one night and was completely surprised when Golzine slapped him so hard that the side of his head hit the head board. He was actually able to sleep alone that night.

After a while, Yut Lung was trusted to do small things for Golzine which he hated. He didn’t want to help the man at all and he hated that the man even trusted him. He didn't want to be there but he had no where else to go if he left, his family having abandoned him.

The bodyguards made sure to keep anything sharp away from him too, not wanting to take a chance with that.

There was one body guard that annoyed him the most, Arthur. He was a loud, angry alpha hyena that was assigned to watching him. It felt like he couldn’t get away from the man no matter how hard he tried.

When Golzine told Arthur and him to retrieve someone for him, he was angry. He didn’t want to take part in kidnapping someone for this man. 

Arthur ended up telling him that this was Ash’s boyfriend, the one that Golzine would bring up every so often. 

So they watched him, both Ash and this person that they were to retrieve. He soon learned his name was Eiji Okumura through some research. He also learned he was a human.

Neither of them seemed to have any idea that they were being watched, the two obviously so infatuated with each other it made him sick to see.

Yut Lung eventually tapped Eiji’s computer and even his phone, trying to find a way to get him. He found that Ash was in rut, knowing they'd be able to get him. The handsome beta that seemed to be attached at his hip might have been an issue but he stupidly left Eiji. 

Eiji eventually ordered take out, knowing they'd be able to ambush him.

Arthur knocked the poor delivery person out, telling Yut Lung to take his place because he had a more trusting face.

Eiji smelled calming to him regardless of the fact that he was human. He seemed so innocent, it made him feel bad for helping kidnap him.

Arthur brought Eiji to the mansion where Golzine was staying, depositing him in a room.

Yut Lung didn’t want to be near the human, wanting to try and pretend that whatever was about to happen wasn’t going to happen.

He was in his own room when Golzine came to him, brushing his hair out. He didn’t necessarily like his hair being that long but Golzine had seemed to like it so he wouldn’t let him cut it.

He came up to behind him and ran his disgusting fingers through his hair. He could smell the vultures scent cling to him, making him angry.

“I wanted to thank you for bringing that boy here,” Golzine commented.

“Why is he here?” Yut Lung innocently though extremely curious.

“He’s going to help bring my little Aslan back to me,” Golzine told him. “And I’m going to take something away from him that I know he wants.”

Yut Lung thought over what that meant. What could Eiji’s boyfriend want?

It wasn’t until Golzine had left him alone, feeling disgusting and used did he realize. He was going to turn that poor human.

Yut Lung’s body had gotten used to the abuse over the years, whether he liked it or not. So when he quickly got up and dressed, his body only felt a little wobbly. 

Since he was a snake, he was constantly cold, having to dress in layers to try and stave off the cold. It more annoyed him then anything.

He helped dress Eiji to something more suitable for meeting Golzine, though it pained him to have to see him off to the man. He knew what he most likely intended for the boy and he felt terrible for having brought him to the man.

Golzine usually went for people that were younger so he didn’t think he’d do anything to Eiji originally but if he turned out to be an omega he was definitely in trouble.

When he treated Eiji for his wound and watched over him those 2 days, he felt something terrible ache in him. He wanted to save this boy and make sure he wasn’t going to be a part of this world that he was so cruelly brought into.

Yut Lung felt the need to blame this Ash or Aslan, whatever the boys name was, for so much as looking at Eiji. He was the reason Golzine had even targeted Eiji. If he had just left Eiji alone, maybe he wouldn’t have been a part of this.

Yut Lung could smell Eiji’s scent becoming sweet, like an omega. One that hadn’t yet presented but one that was close and that terrified him more. He knew what Golzine would do. 

Seeing Eiji in pain actually hurt him, actually needing to hold the other and try and console him. So he devised a plan, a plan to get this boy out of here and away from Golzine. He felt like Eiji wasn’t going to like it but he couldn’t let him stay here. If everything worked out like it was supposed to he would escape with Eiji.

Eiji was sleeping, his head on Yut Lung’s lap as Yut Lung ran his fingers over the gauze he had placed on Eiji’s neck. 

“I promise you won’t go down the same road I did,” Yut Lung whispered to the sleeping boy. He would keep this promise and get the boy out of Golzine’s hold no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this, I didn't have much going on today so I was able to get this done :)  
> It goes back a few chapters from Let Me Hold You and will have to kind of catch up so hopefully I'll be able to do that in a timely manner lol
> 
> Also, I think I got all the tags there? I don't know, I'll add more if need be, I'm tiredddd

Golzine had let him plant a garden at one point, filled with everything he could need to create something that would immobilize a person. Golzine didn’t seem to know that though, letting the omega do as he pleased.

It was almost too easy, Yut Lung finding Ash and the loud beta near Golzine’s mansion.

“Look, two little kitties,” Yut Lung hummed. He could smell that Ash was a lion, an alpha at that, this close. It surprised him, he had thought that he would be an omega or at least a beta. Why did Golzine want an alpha?

The beta seemed protective of Ash, annoying Yut Lung more then anything.

“Why do you smell like Eiji?” Ash snapped at him. “Do you work for Dino?”

Ash was growling at him, making him stop walking. He didn’t want to get too close to him, able to tell he was most likely at the tail end of his rut. 

“I don’t _necessarily_ work for him,” Yut Lung snapped back at him. It annoyed him more that he thought he worked for Golzine. The disgusting pig. He was surprised that he was able to smell Eiji on him at all, feeling like all he could smell around him was Golzine’s repulsive scent.

He almost felt bad when he left, the guards letting him back in the mansion. He was lying to these two who seemed desperate to get Eiji back. 

They weren’t going to be able to though. He figured they’d do something stupid and get caught, so he figured he would plan on them getting caught as a distraction.

He went right to find Golzine when he got back, knowing he’d like this development.

“I found Ash outside, I can get him to come here,” Yut Lung told Golzine.

Golzine smiled at him, seemingly ecstatic about this. Yut Lung felt his eye twitch.

“You’ve done well,” Golzine hummed. “I knew it was smart to buy you.”

Yut Lung wanted to vomit.

—

As he led the two back to the mansion the next morning, he felt that the bad feeling he had didn’t matter anymore. All he wanted was to be able to get Eiji out alive. He figured that Golzine wouldn’t care where he went as long as he had his precious Aslan back.

The bad feeling did return slightly as he watched both Ash and the loud beta get captured, both being restrained none too lightly. He had more important things to worry about though.

Eiji was being difficult, but he should have expected that. Then Arthur found them, egging Eiji on and then telling him that the other two were actually there. He almost had him away from that vile place but Eiji insisted he had to go back and save those two. It made him more mad then anything, wanting to leave.

He ended up having to knock Eiji out, barely able to catch the other. He was taller then Yut Lung and seemed to have more meat on his bones then he did so it was slightly difficult to get him away.

As he semi dragged Eiji away, basically just dead weight, he could hear Arthur goading him on. He was tempted to go back and just finish him but he didn’t, just focused on leaving.

He managed to get outside to a street, hailing a taxi. The driver didn’t even ask about Eiji’s passed out state, just asking where he wanted to go. He gave him the address of a hotel he knew was relatively close, just needing to get somewhere.

He had Eiji on his lap, rubbing the boys back as he noticed him start to move. 

Yut Lung frowned, trying to think about what he used exactly on Eiji and why he was waking up already.

“Where…” Eiji mumbled groggily. “Please… Ash and… Shorter can’t… can’t stay…”

“Shh, Eiji,” Yut Lung said softly. “Just go back to sleep.”

“Please don’t let… them stay,” Eiji tried to get out. “Don’t leave them.”

Yut Lung quickly produced another needle, pricking Eiji with it. Eiji quickly went back to sleep, no more muttering.

When the cab stopped in front of the hotel, Yut Lung gave the man what he owed along with a generous tip, having stolen a good amount from Golzine before he left. It was difficult trying to get a room, the woman at the front desk slightly alarmed at Eiji’s state. Yut Lung thought he was going to have to leave but he gave the woman extra cash, telling her to just keep it. She gave him 2 key cards and told him his room number.

When Yut Lung got Eiji into the room, he fell onto the bed as he placed Eiji on it, completely exhausted from dragging Eiji around.

Eiji’s scent was calming, in his sleeping state. The only thing he didn’t like was that he was clearly going to be some type of feline, smelling similar to Ash and that beta. He was slightly curious as to what type he would be though.

He sighed as he thought. 

Yut Lung didn’t want to go back there. He was free and he doubted Golzine would come looking for him now that he had Ash.

Now that he was looking at Eiji though, he knew he would be beyond upset if he left those two there. He didn’t want Eiji to hate him but he didn’t want to necessarily risk his life for those two either.

Against his better judgement he decided to go back. He didn’t want to but he just thought that it was for Eiji’s sake, that it would make Eiji happy.

Actually sneaking back in and finding them was rather easy, the guards seeming preoccupied. 

He found the loud mouthed beta first, who told him his name was Shorter.

As he helped Shorter out of his bindings, he caught his scent again. He found it so subdued compared to the aggressive scents that were constantly around him. He almost liked it.

When he asked Shorter if he could kill Dino, he was being completely serious. He would, even if it wasn’t necessary. He hated the man. He was disappointed when Shorter told him no

When Yut Lung got Ash and Shorter out of the house, he knew he had to go back and make sure that Golzine was actually dead. It just bothered him that he didn’t know for certain.

He ran back into the room that Ash had stabbed him and saw a trail of blood which he followed and found Golzine, standing and holding fabric to his chest.

Yut Lung’s eyes went wide. He knew that the lion couldn’t have actually done it.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Golzine hollered at him. His scent spiked, making Yut Lung feel a little numb. It was a putrid scent to him but an alpha nonetheless and it made him want to obey. 

He fought it off, trying to think quickly. He still had the knife that he had snatched from the kitchen.

“Go get someone to clean this mess up and go find Arthur!” Golzine yelled, flinching at his actions. He was clearly hurt, maybe he had passed out initially from the shock of Ash stabbing him?

“N-no,” Yut Lung shook his head. “No!”

Golzine’s scent spiked again, this time pure rage. 

Of course Yut Lung was weak to an alpha’s scent, he was still an omega. It didn’t matter what he was taught, that was why he had such a difficult time detaching himself from Golzine all these years. But he had escaped. He had left and decided to come back and make sure the job was done.

So, Yut Lung pinched his leg, trying to focus on that other then the rage that was being directed towards him.

“How dare you?” Golzine yelled at him. “Do as you’re told! I own you and you will obey me!”

Yut Lung brought the knife out that he was keeping hidden. “No. I won’t anymore.”

It seemed that Golzine, even in the end, didn’t really believe that his precious pet would disobey him. Yut Lung made sure this time that he would die, managing to stab him in the chest. It probably helped that he was already hurt, unable to react as fast as he probably would.

Yut Lung was surprised that he only got a little blood on him, though his sweater was dark, it wouldn’t show very well anyways.

The decision to burn down the mansion was an easy one. He started the fire where Golzine’s body was, knowing he’d need to make sure that burned. 

As Yut Lung was leaving, going out the door where he had left with Eiji, he noticed that the handcuffs he had used on Arthur were suspiciously empty, looking like they had been broken.

He decided to not think much of it, hoping that since Golzine was dead he would leave them alone. 

When Yut Lung arrived back at the hotel, seeing Eiji awake, it made him happy. Though the happiness was short lived with Ash hugging the boy close and not letting him get anywhere near him. He wondered if Eiji would detect the territorial scent coming from Ash yet.

He hadn’t planned for this, having Ash and Shorter there as well and he felt awkward being there.

Yut Lung ended up trailing after the three, following them to Ash and Shorter’s apartment since he was unsure where to go. He knew the instant he stepped foot in the apartment that Ash was mad at him for being there, saying as much.

Ash took Eiji away, making him twitchy. Even if he didn’t like Ash he knew the lion would take care of him but he wanted to be the one to protect Eiji.

Yut Lung was surprised that Shorter was being nice to him, having given him a blanket and then going and getting more when he said he was still cold.

Shorter sat out in the living room with him, Yut Lung having no where else to go.

“So, really,” Shorter said, pulling his legs up to sit cross legged on the couch. “Thank you, for everything with Eiji, for getting us out alive. You really didn’t have to do that.”

Yut Lung pulled one of the blankets around his shoulders, sniffing it a little. It smelled like Shorter, with a hint of Ash, most likely because he lived there. Again, he found he didn’t actually hate the scent. Instead he found almost comfort in the scent.

“I did it for Eiji,” Yut Lung said softly.

“Why?” Shorter asked. 

“I already told you, I don’t have to explain myself to you,” Yut Lung insisted.

Shorter sighed, pulling one of the blankets off Yut Lung to wrap over his lap.

“Hey!”

“They’re mine, I can do as I please,” Shorter grinned.

Yut Lung hissed in anger but let the beta take the blanket.

They ended up watching tv, Yut Lung liking Shorter’s commentary on things.

He must have fallen asleep at one point, waking up to it being dark. He could hear muffled talking coming from Ash’s room. He had to get up to go to the bathroom though, extracting himself from cocoon of blankets he had created. The door to Ash’s room wasn’t closed so he could see Ash and Eiji wrapped up in each other, talking close.

He heard Eiji shush Ash before kissing him and saying, “Don’t say that. I’m so glad to have met you, even if this was kind of… I felt awful when I couldn’t see you though, I missed you so badly.”

“I did too,” Ash said softly.

He found Eiji cute and so innocent but he was still mad that Ash had let this happen to him and was unable to contain saying, “Gross.”

Ash was instant in his anger, sitting up and saying, “It’s not a fucking peep show.”

Yut Lung snorted, thinking that maybe they should have closed the door then. He ended up closing it, for Eiji’s sake.

When he was in the bathroom, he could still hear their muffled talking though he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

He ended up falling back asleep until he heard loud footsteps, sitting upright to find Shorter walking around the apartment.

“Morning,” Shorter smiled at him. “We have, like, shit for food. Want to get breakfast somewhere?”

Yut Lung shrugged, looking down at his clothes. He should really change but he didn’t have anything else to wear and he doubted he’d be able to fit into anything Shorter gave him. Ash was probably closer to his size but he wouldn’t even ask the lion for anything.

“I can lend you a shirt or something?” Shorter told Yut Lung, seeming to understand his predicament.

“Oh, no,” Yut Lung shook his head. “Thank you though.”

“Come on, you must want to change out of the clothes you slept in,” Shorter huffed, crossing his arms. “I don’t think you’ll fit into my pants but maybe a sweater or a hoodie? You know, since you always seem cold?”

Yut Lung didn’t dislike the idea of wearing one of Shorter’s sweaters but he also couldn’t understand why he was being so nice to him. He really didn’t have a good reason to be.

“Really, it’s fine-“

“No, no,” Shorter shook his head. “I’ll go find you one.”

With that Shorter left to go into his room, leaving Yut Lung in the living room. 

He could suddenly smell an omega, an aroused omega at that. He quickly realized it was Eiji’s scent, making him blush.

He stomped over to the wall he knew Ash’s room was on the other side.

“Stop having sex!” Yut Lung yelled.

He heard Shorter snicker behind him.

“Here,” Shorter laughed, handing him a hoodie.

Yut Lung took it but felt awkward. “You really didn’t have to give me this.”

Shorter just waved it off. “You needed something else to wear. It’s fine.”

Yut Lung went into the bathroom to change, taking his old sweater off. He had a tank top on underneath, deciding to leave that on. He pulled on Shorter’s hoodie, instantly assaulted with his scent. He thought again about how he didn’t hate it, finding the subtle scent nice compared to the alpha scents he usually smelled, especially Golzine.

He knew that any piece of clothing from Shorter would be huge on his smaller frame but he felt like a child again when he looked in the mirror on the back of the door. The hoodie went just to his mid thighs and the sleeves well past his fingers. It was also a horrid mustard color, making Yut Lung crinkle his nose at that.

Yut Lung walked out of the bathroom and just glared at Shorter. “This is really all you could find?”

“It fits, right?” Shorter snickered. 

He went to tell Ash and Eiji they were leaving, laughing about how they were going to have sex.  
Yut Lung didn’t respond to his jokes, trying to just pretend he didn’t hear them.

Breakfast was actually nice, Yut Lung found. Shorter didn’t seem to mind that he was mostly holding the conversation and Yut Lung found Shorter’s voice nice to listen too.

They brought food for Ash and Eiji, letting the two have at it.

Ash once again expressed his dislike of having Yut Lung there though Eiji seemed to try and get him to be okay with it.

Yut Lung went out into the living room to try and ignore Ash and heard both Shorter and Eiji say something nice about him. He didn’t understand why they were being nice. He really didn’t think he deserved it. 

He heard Ash tease Shorter about liking him and it made him blush, glad he was alone and no one saw it. That wasn’t why he was being so nice to him, right? Even if he did help Shorter escape, he would have thought he wouldn’t like him just because he ‘worked’ for Golzine.

—

Yut Lung went to visit Eiji’s apartment a few days after everything and he loved it. He loved that the place smelled like Eiji and he wanted to stay, saying as much to Eiji.

Eiji seemed confused but being the nice person that he was, let him stay.

Since there wasn’t a whole lot of room at the apartment, Yut Lung had to sleep on the couch. He didn’t mind though, he got to be closer to Eiji this way.

Eiji was kind enough and told him he didn’t have to get a job right away but told him he couldn’t pay for everything forever, hinting he would need to get one eventually.

Yut Lung didn’t know what he would even do. He was 18 and the only job he had ever had involved being owned by another person. So he decided to think on that for a while.

The only time he felt that he might get kicked out was when he finally told Eiji that he didn’t like Ash.

Yut Lung didn’t mean for it to come out but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t think Ash deserved Eiji, who seemed so innocent.

When Eiji gave him a choice between apologizing or leaving, he knew he had made a mistake. Eiji was beyond angry, looking like he was shaking with anger over how Yut Lung talked to him about his… soulmate? Had he really meant that?

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Yut Lung told Eiji, not wanting to risk leaving him.

—

After his conversation with Eiji, he knew that he should at least try to get along with Ash. All of his attempts ended with Ash snapping or growling at him, so he had a feeling that their relationship would always be rocky.

So he tried with Shorter, who seemed very open on being friends with Yut Lung. He didn’t harbor any ill will against Shorter so he felt more open with him too.

Yut Lung actually liked hanging out with Shorter, the other inviting him out whenever he didn’t have classes to attend.

They were currently out, walking to go eat somewhere when Yut Lung asked, “Why is your hair purple? And a mohawk?”

Shorter’s hand instantly went to touch his hair, ruffling it a little. 

“Uh, well… why not?” Shorter shrugged.

Yut Lung gave him a look. He didn’t want to admit it but he liked the whole died hair and piercing thing Shorter had going on.

“Why is your hair so long?” Shorter snarked back.

“Dino wouldn’t let me cut it,” Yut Lung said, flipping his hair behind his back and almost hitting a woman that was walking past them.

“Ah, oh… um, sorry,” Shorter managed to get out.

Yut Lung shrugged. 

“You should cut it if you want then,” Shorter told him.

Yut Lung pulled at the hem of his shirt, surprised at that. He could cut his hair if he wanted too, there wasn’t anyone telling him he needed to keep it that way.

When he got home later, Shorter having walking him home, he instantly sought out Eiji.

“Eiji,” Yut Lung said, getting onto the bed with him.

Eiji seemed surprised by the Yut Lung but quickly got over it, moving over to let Yut Lung in. “What’s up?”

“Should I cut my hair?” Yut Lung asked him, pulling said hair forward to play with the ends. He needed a trim regardless, split ends becoming more noticeable.

“Um, well only if that’s what you want,” Eiji shrugged. “You’d definitely look cute in short hair but I like your long hair too. It’s pretty.”

Yut Lung groaned, falling back to lay on the bed. “That doesn’t help.”

He decided to keep his hair long for now, knowing he could cut it whenever he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

When Yut Lung found Eiji’s little nest, he felt a small little itch to make a nest of his own but his own anxieties got the best of him. He had never felt safe enough to make one when he was with Golzine, knowing that anyone would come into it regardless of what he did to try and prevent it.

Omegas didn’t feel overly protective of their nest but they only wanted people that they trusted or had the intention to mate with to come into their nest for the most part. Golzine’s place wasn’t exactly full of people he trusted and even if had built a nest, he wouldn’t want any of them to have come into it regardless. He hated the way they smelled and he wouldn’t have wanted to have that scent in the nest. Anyone would just come into his room though so he never felt safe building one.

Eiji’s nest was cute though. It smelled heavily of Ash, something that Yut Lung didn’t necessarily like but he found that Eiji eventually weaved in Yut Lung’s and Shorter’s scent. He felt almost honored that Eiji would want his scent in his first nest.

He thought briefly that maybe since he was starting to nest, his heat would come soon but he never smelled like he was in heat. Since Yut Lung hadn’t met a human that had changed into a were yet, he didn’t know much. Eiji smelled like an omega that hadn’t presented but he didn’t know when he was going to have a heat. 

Yut Lung also thought since he had smelled that Eiji was going to be an omega, he would go into heat soon since that what usually happened for a were when they were younger and first presenting. 

But he still hadn’t smelled it on Eiji.

When he got sick, he became cranky because Eiji decided to _mother_ him. Eiji made him stay in his nest and would bring him whatever he needed so he wouldn’t have to leave the nest except to go to the bathroom. He also didn’t think Eiji knew he was doing this but he was just blanketing him in his scent, the whole room just smelling like Eiji and his comforting scent. 

He even made Yut Lung food and got upset when he didn’t finish it because he made way too much. It was annoying but secretly he liked it.

Yut Lung would never admit that. He would bury down that feeling of being loved deep, deep down until he couldn’t remember it because he didn’t deserve Eiji’s love and kindness.

Nor the apparent friendship that Shorter was giving him. He was so _kind_ to him and always helped defend him when Ash would get mad at him, though he was usually mad at him. 

Yut Lung didn’t deserve any of it.

—

After Shorter embarrassed Eiji about how he covered Ash in his scent constantly the two left to go do whatever the two love birds did, leaving Shorter and Yut Lung alone.

They were watching some movie that Yut Lung had stopped paying attention too a while ago. He was thinking about the fact that being alone with Shorter was making his stomach do flips for some stupid reason. He didn’t get nervous with Eiji or, ugh, Ash. Only Shorter and he was more annoyed with the feeling then anything.

He didn’t think he deserved to be happy. He didn’t really deserve the love Eiji showed him at all. Even if Yut Lung had helped Eiji escape, he still helped keep him prisoner and _let_ Golzine turn him. He knew that was going to happen and didn’t do anything about it, just let it happen.

Yut Lung felt the same way about how he had let Ash and Shorter think he was going to help them sneak in and get Eiji out of their but he ended up just ratting them out and helped get them caught. Golzine was probably the last person Ash wanted to see and he helped get Ash to him.

Even if Ash was open about his dislike of him, he had stopped telling him to leave, most likely accepting that he was going to be here as long as Eiji wanted him there.

He didn’t know what to do with the kindness these people were showing him. 

He wanted to stay with Eiji to make sure he was okay but he didn’t feel like he should be allowed too. He had wanted to abandon Ash and Shorter, Eiji convincing him to do the right thing and go back for them even if he hadn’t said much.

“…Yut Lung,” Shorter said, waving a hand in front of his face.

Yut Lung jumped, looking over at Shorter. He hadn’t realized he had completely spaced out thinking about how he didn’t deserve any of this.

“Are you okay?” Shorter asked, frowning.

Yut Lung watched as the tv glinted off Shorter’s eyebrow piercing in the dark room. “I’m fine,” he told him, his voice shaky.

“Are you sure? You were muttering to yourself,” Shorter said.

Yut Lung made a face, pulling the blankets that Shorter had gotten from his room around him further. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was thinking out loud.”

Shorter sighed. “Okay… it’s just that you weren’t exactly saying nice things.”

Yut Lung went red. He hadn’t realize that he had said anything out loud and to know he was saying that out loud made him feel worse. “It’s really nothing. You don’t need to worry about it.”

Shorter’s face went sad, turning to face him more. “If you need to talk, I can be here for you. I know I’m not _Eiji_ but I can listen too!”

Yut Lung laughed softly. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

He didn’t even realize it but he must have ended up falling asleep soon after that. He woke up to a soft, subtle scent surrounding him completely. He was surprised at how easily he felt comforted in it before his eyes snapped open and he realized that he was in Shorter’s room. He sat up and looked around to see the mess of clothes on the floor, knowing that it was Shorter’s room for sure. He was always slightly messy.

He blushed, thinking that Shorter was in the room with him before realizing that it was completely empty except for him.

He listened and could hear the tv on in the living room though the volume was turned down pretty far. He felt _bad_ that he was in Shorter’s bed and he was most likely on the couch. He was used to sleeping on the couch and Shorter should have just let him sleep out there.

Yut Lung got up to tell Shorter to switch with him even if it made him sad to leave the nice scent.  
He tried to not think about what that implied, shoving his emotions deep down once again.

He shivered as he left the warmth of the bed, walking out to find Shorter laying the couch and still watching tv, some late night show.

Yut Lung’s face went hot when he realized that Shorter was shirtless.

Shorter looked over and saw him, sitting up. “Oh, sorry. Did the tv wake you? Do you need me to turn it off?”

“No!” Yut Lung said quickly. He made a point to not look at Shorter’s chest. It was very nice looking and he could admit to himself he wanted to touch it. “Um, its just that you didn’t have to let me sleep in your bed. I’m used to the couch. I would have been fine sleeping out here. It’s your bed anyways so you should sleep there.”

Shorter laughed. “Nah. You’re the guest and I wouldn’t want you sleeping on the couch. It’s not very comfortable compared to a bed and I accidentally fall asleep out here all the time. It’s fine, really.”

Yut Lung sighed. “I feel bad though.”

Shorter waved him off. “It’s fine. Go back to sleep and we can get breakfast in the morning.”

Yut Lung made a face. He supposed they could just _share_ the bed. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to that at all. He’d slept in Eiji’s bed every so often though Ash was to never know, he felt like he would probably murder him.

He had liked sleeping with Eiji since he had such a nice omega scent.

“Youcouldsharethebedwithme,” Yut Lung said fast, blushing like crazy. The instant he said it, he regretted it. 

“What?”

“Uh, nothing,” Yut Lung said quickly. “I said we should just go to bed. Goodnight.”

Shorter got up from the couch then, turning the tv off, the room going dark. Yut Lung felt like his stomach was doing flips again. Which was incredibly stupid of it because he didn’t like Shorter like that.

“Aw, did you say you wanna share a bed with me?” Shorter grinned as he got close to him. “Do you miss Eiji?”

Yut Lung scoffed. “I see him every day. There’s nothing to miss.”

“Sure,” Shorter laughed. 

“The only reason I suggested it was because… I’m cold and I know you’re warm,” Yut Lung said, thinking of something quick. It was kind of a stupid reason, he knew. “It only makes sense.”

“Uh huh,” Shorter said, still grinning. 

He totally saw past his very poor lie.

“Whatever, do what you want,” Yut Lung huffed, though he was secretly freaking out over being that close to Shorter.

“I’ll share my bed with you,” Shorter said, leaning a little closer to Yut Lung. “But only if you say it’s okay. I’m not going to pressure you into that. I know what you went through with that piece of shit.”

Yut Lung stepped back a little, feeling like Shorter would be able to feel how furiously he was blushing. And being that close to the other was too much for him to handle. “It’s fine. It would be warmer with you there.”

Shorter smiled then. “Okay, I’ll meet you there. I just need to go to the bathroom.”

Yut Lung went back into Shorter’s room, feeling a little uncomfortable. He shouldn’t have suggested this. It was stupid.

He felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest, it was going so crazy.

As he was waiting for Shorter to come back, he heard the front door open and heard Ash and Eiji talking as they came back in. Shorter must have ran into them, Yut Lung able to hear them talking.

He heard Eiji ask, “Where’s Yut Lung?”

“Oh, he fell asleep watching tv with me so he’s sleeping in my room,” Shorter told them.

They spoke for a bit before Shorter came into the room.

“Eiji must really care about you,” Shorter laughed, getting into his bed. 

Yut Lung moved over more to let Shorter in, his back hitting the wall. “What do you mean?”

“He seemed very concerned about where you were and if you were okay,” Shorter laughed. “He’s like a mom.”

“He is,” Yut Lung groaned. “It’s kind of annoying.”

“Nah, he just wants what’s best for you,” Shorter shook his head. 

“Whatever,” Yut Lung huffed.

They were quiet, getting comfy for a bit. 

Yut Lung was against the wall, his back to it and facing Shorter who ended up facing him too. He felt himself go red at that again. He needed to get his emotions under control, this was a little bit ridiculous. He wasn’t some school girl with a crush.

Shorter yawned, pulling a blanket further up. “I wasn’t lying about before, I’ll take you out for breakfast in the morning.”

“Oh, you really don’t have too,” Yut Lung protested.

“I don’t mind,” Shorter shook his head. “Besides, I move around in my sleep a lot so it’ll be like an apology if i kick you.”

Yut Lung laughed. He couldn’t see very well in the dark but he felt like he could hear Shorter smile.

He felt himself slip into sleep quickly, the soft and subtle scent surrounding him. It was even stronger now that he had the source of it in the bed with him. He felt as content as he did with Eiji’s scent around him.

Yut Lung shouldn’t have been surprised when he woke up the next morning to arms around him. He could feel Shorter’s nose buried in his mess of hair and his legs tangled with his own. He took a moment to relish the way if felt before he realized and instantly scrambled out of bed, almost kicking Shorter in the stomach as he made his way out of the room. He went straight for the bathroom, locking himself in and sitting on the floor against the tub.

He felt like his heart was racing.

The idea to let Shorter share a bed with him had been a stupid idea and of course there wasn’t going to be much room and they were going to touch at one point.

He definitely didn’t need to put his arms around him though.

That had felt so nice too, being wrapped in those strong arms. If he was being honest with himself he would say that he wanted to wake up like that every day but he wasn’t and he was going to deny how he felt. He would bury his feelings deep, deep down so they never saw the light like he always did.

Yut Lung had been owned by a vile person that made him feel just as vile and he didn’t think he deserved a single bit of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was only one bed hehehehehehee and then Yut Lung's anxieties got the best of him  
> Our poor baby snake has some issues he needs to work out though :(
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Yut Lung was still sitting curled up in a ball, trying to calm down when he heard the door knob turn before someone was knocking on it.

“Are you going to be in there long? I have to pee,” he heard Ash huff.

Yut Lung groaned before opening the door, pushing past Ash. “Happy?”

“Yes,” Ash snapped back at him before slamming the door shut.

Yut Lung went and sat on the couch, curled in on himself once more. He pulled over the blankets that were on the couch from the night before, wrapping them around himself and sulking.

Ash came out of the bathroom shortly after, sighing before walking over to Yut Lung. “What’s wrong with you?”

Yut Lung scoffed before laughing. “What would make you think that something’s wrong with me? I’m great, always great.”

He couldn’t stop himself fro the obvious lie.

Ash’s eye brows shot up before he took a seat next to Yut Lung. “Sure, sure. That’s why you locked yourself in the bathroom?”

Yut Lung didn’t reply, just fiddled with the edge of the blanket around himself. 

“I can’t believe I’m even offering this but do you want to talk about it?” Ash huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the couch.

“What makes you think I even want to talk to you?” Yut Lung scoffed, shooing Ash away. “Just go back to Eiji.”

Yut Lung wanted to be alone and sit in his thoughts, not have _Ash_ bother him about his feelings.

“Look, I’m trying for Eiji’s sake because for some stupid reason he likes you,” Ash told him, frowning. “I don’t care whether you stay or not anymore as long as Eiji’s happy. That’s all that matters and that your staying doesn’t hurt Eiji in some way. So I’m trying to be nice and bridge this…hatred you have of me.”

Ash seemed cranky, though he usually did early in the morning. Was he being nice to him for Eiji? Did Eiji put him up to this because he didn’t appreciate it.

“Just leave me alone,” Yut Lung sighed. “Please.”

Ash looked close to yelling but didn’t, thankfully. “How are we supposed to be part of a pack if you don’t meet us half way?” Ash snapped at him. “I don’t know what else to do if you don’t want to meet me halfway. _I’m trying_.”

Yut Lung was surprised at what Ash said. He rarely heard him refer to any of them as a pack. 

Shorter liked to tease him about it but that was usually it. He especially never heard him actually consider him a part of the pack. It was always Ash, Eiji, and Shorter, he was never included in it because why would he be?

“What are you talking about?” Yut Lung laughed sadly. “I’m not a part of your pack.”

Ash sighed before making an upset sound. “You are! Whether I like it or you want to be. Eiji has taken you in as part of the pack and forced me to accept that you are so… for Eiji, just accept it.”

Yut Lung felt actual tears in his eyes. He hadn’t remembered when he cried last and crying in front of Ash made him feel so weak. Why was he letting himself show this much emotion in front of this alpha?

“I-I’m not,” Yut Lung shook his head. “You don’t want me to be and… and I don’t have a place here nor deserve what you all have given me-“

“Stop that,” Ash growled, making Yut Lung flinch. “Sorry, just… I don’t care who you are, you shouldn’t think that way about yourself. Is that what’s bothering you?”

Yut Lung scoffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “It’s not your business.”

“It is actually,” Ash said. “I’m the alpha or whatever of this pack and you’re a part of it so let me try and help you, please?”

Yut Lung still didn’t want to tell him anything but he definitely didn’t want to hear the talking to he’d get from Eiji if he went to him with this.

“I don’t deserve the kindness you’ve given me,” Yut Lung said softly, sniffling a little. “I-I don’t understand it and why are you being nice to me? It’s just weird and I don’t deserve it.” Yut Lung stopped talking, more tears coming and the gross sobbing came then too. He managed to keep it down at least, not wanting to wake the others up.

“Is this because of what that bastard did?” Ash asked. “If anyone can understand a little bit, I can. I know you don’t like me but I can understand.”

Yut Lung’s shoulders shook before he felt a strong arm wrap around him and pull him closer to Ash. He smelled Ash’s scent, a strong alpha scent that was mixed with light hints of Eiji. He actually liked the way it smelled, it was like the way Eiji would smell and that calmed him. He let Ash hold him as he cried, feeling a little better at the human contact.

“What brought this on?” Ash asked softly. “Or have you just been thinking this from the beginning?”

Yut Lung didn’t want to answer that, the reason because of his feelings for Shorter but he found he couldn’t stop himself from telling Ash. Something in him wanting to tell the ‘packs’ alpha what was going on.

“I, uh, _may_ like Shorter and that _may_ have brought it on,” Yut Lung said very quietly, hoping that maybe Ash didn’t hear. “But my stupid feelings are stupid and it’s probably nothing and I _definitely_ don’t deserve him.”

Ash was quiet before he groaned.

Yut Lung blushed, thinking maybe Ash had already knew. “What? Have I been that obvious?”

“No, it’s just that… of course you like him,” Ash sighed. 

Yut Lung let himself breath in the mixture of Ash and Eiji’s scent one more time before he lightly shoved Ash away. “Well now you know.” Ash sighed again, slightly annoying Yut Lung. “Are you going to tell Shorter?”

Ash laughed before shaking his head. “No, I’m not that mean and I won’t tell Eiji either.”

Yut Lung felt he relaxed slightly, not as worried anymore that Eiji was going to bother him about it. He didn’t want it to be a thing and besides, he hadn’t _quite_ accepted the feelings yet.

“Thank you,” Yut Lung said softly. 

“You’re welcome,” Ash smiled, patting Yut Lung shoulder. “Now, I’m gonna go back to bed because it’s early and I don’t want to be up yet.”

With that, Ash got up and made his way back to his room. 

Yut Lung stayed out on the couch, blankets wrapped around him. He eventually laid down, curling into a small ball, the blankets making a cocoon around him, falling asleep quickly. It was still pretty early and he figured he could sleep some more.

He woke to the couch bouncing which made him jolt awake, sitting straight up to see Eiji sitting next to him smiling.

It was then that he realized he was once again in Shorter’s bed but no Shorter this time.

“It’s almost noon, you should really get up,” Eiji smiled.

Yut Lung sighed, groaning slightly. “Where’s Shorter?” He had promised him breakfast and he wanted that now please.

Eiji shrugged. “He and Ash left a little bit ago to do something, I don’t really know. They told me but I wasn’t paying attention. It’s just us right now.”

Yut Lung pulled his hair forward and frowned at it, not looking forward to brushing through it before he got the idea of asking Eiji. “Would you be oh, so kind and brush my beautiful hair out for me? Pretty please?”

Eiji look almost scared, shaking his head. “No, no way. There’s way too much and all you’re going to do is complain at me about how I’m doing it wrong.”

Yut Lung pouted, grabbing Eiji’s hands and squeezed them. “Please? I promise not a peep out of me while you brush it.”

Eiji looked skeptical but nodded slowly. “Get a brush and meet me in the living room.”

Eiji left then, Yut Lung getting up and running to the bathroom. He knew there was a brush or a comb here somewhere, eventually finding a brush in a drawer.

Eiji made him sit on the floor but Yut Lung pulled the blankets from the couch onto the floor to sit on, complaining about the hard wood.

“No complaining,” Eiji said as he took Yut Lung’s hair into his hands. “This is a mess. What did you do, let a bird make a nest in it?”

Yut Lung scoffed. “I move in my sleep, it always gets like this.”

“You should braid it or something before you sleep then,” Eiji huffed, starting to work out some knots at the ends.

It took a long time, Yut Lung only complaining a few times because Eiji seemed like he was trying to yank his hair from his head. Shorter and Ash got back when Eiji had managed to get it so he could just glide the brush through it, Yut Lung almost falling to sleep again at the nice treatment.

“Hey,” he heard Eiji say, Ash coming close to him. He had his eyes closed but he could smell him get near, closer to Eiji.

“I see you’ve managed to get him to be quiet,” Ash snickered.

Yut Lung’s eyes flew opening, turning to glare at Ash.

“Scary,” Ash snickered before walking away.

“Shorter, you promised me breakfast and then _left_ ,” Yut Lung accused.

Shorter looked sheepish, laughing nervously. “Yeah, about that… we could go now?”

“It’s lunch time!” Yut Lung yelled at him, yanking away from Eiji’s hold.

“We could go out for lunch!” Shorter said quickly. “I’ll go get changed and we can do that.”

Yut Lung huffed, crossing his arms. 

Shorter ran into his room, shutting the door then.

“Be nice to him,” Eiji said, pulling at the end of his hair.

“I’m always nice,” Yut Lung rolled his eyes. 

Eiji laughed. “Can Ash and I come with? I’m kind of hungry.”

“Go on your a date with your boyfriend on your own time,” Yut Lung huffed. “I don’t want to spend the day watching you two make gross faces at each other.”

Yut Lung got up then, smoothing out his shirt. He frowned as he realized he slept in his clothes and they were kind of wrinkled.

Eiji shook his head, laughing. “ _Fine_. Go do whatever it is you’re doing without your friends.”

Yut Lung rolled his eyes. “Do my clothes look gross and wrinkled?”

Eiji made a face at him, looking Yut Lung up and down. “Yeah, your top is really wrinkled. Want me to see if I can find you something?”

Just as Eiji was saying that, Shorter came out of his room with a sweater in his hands. “Yut Lung, do you want me borrow one of my sweaters? I know they’re big on you but I figured it’d be better then wearing the shirt you wore yesterday again.”

Yut Lung looked over at Eiji, seeing Ash by him and giving him a look before he snatched the sweater out of his hands and pulled it over his head, immediately hit with Shorter’s nice scent. He could admit to himself that Shorter’s scent made him happy and he was glad he’d be able to carry it with him the rest of the day.

Eiji just watched him, a curious look on his face.

They left shortly after that, Ash giving him odd looks the entire time. 

Yut Lung didn’t even really care what they did, he just liked spending time with Shorter, regardless of his feelings. The beta just made him feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Yut Lung trying to find different ways of taking Shorter's clothes because he likes wearing them  
> Like oh, no, I forgot a change of clothes, guess I gotta wear _another_ of your shirts, oh well


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how long it's taking me to get updates out for this one. I feel bad...  
> It's a little more yut lung and eiji centric but the next chapter will have more shorter :)  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Yut Lung hated his life right now. _Hated it_.

Ash had decided to surprise Eiji by coming over and Yut Lung had expected the alpha to get upset or something over the nest but it seemed he liked it. Of course he did, those two were disgusting when it came to romance. 

Yut Lung had had the pleasure of sleeping in Eiji’s lovely nest a few times and if Ash had hated it, he was ready to fight him over how perfect he thought Eiji’s first nest was. 

That didn’t happen though.

Instead he got to hear them have _sex_. He had half a mind to go in there to tell them to keep it down but he also didn’t necessarily want to see either of them in any compromising states. 

Eiji had been so… not like this in his head. 

He imagined the feeling similar to if he had heard his parents having sex. 

He put his headphones in and turned the volume up until he couldn’t hear either of them anymore. He found loud angry rap the only thing that was truly drowning it out.

Yut Lung wasn’t tired though so he decided to text Shorter, bored beyond belief and he also just wanted an excuse to talk to him.

Y: _are you up? if not, wake up now_

It wasn’t long before Shorter replied to him, thankfully not keeping him waiting.

S: _lol yes, I’m working on school stuff, what’s up?_

Y: _I’m listening to very graphic things and not enjoying it_

Yut Lung turned the volume down on his music, wondering if they were done, only to hear Eiji moan before quickly turning it back up.

It took a little bit for Shorter to reply, making Yut Lung anxious. It felt like he was writing forever, the little dots appearing and disappearing constantly.

S: _oh yeah, ash went over to see eiji. want me to come get you? you can spend the night here_

Yes! His brain was telling him yes, go spend the night with Shorter! But he also didn’t want to accept his feelings for the beta and he felt like if he gave in to his instincts that would be like accepting them. It wasn’t even like he hadn’t spent alone time with him but he didn’t want to give into his first instinct.

He didn’t know what to do with the feelings and he still felt that he didn’t deserve Shorter and who was to say that he actually liked him back. So he decided to just suffer.

Y: _no, thank you though. i’ll just suffer_

S: _are you sure? it’s really not that far and I would not want to hear that all night_

Yut Lung sighed, weighing his options again but ultimately decided against it. 

Y: _it’s okay, thanks. wanna hang out tomorrow though?_

Yut Lung felt his fingers shake as he sent the text, still nervous about spending time with Shorter. In his head, spending time with him tomorrow was different then trying to see him that night so it was okay. He was just lying to himself and it wasn’t even a good lie.

S: _totally! what do you want to do?_

Yut Lung felt so relieved when he said yes. He hated that he became an almost nervous wreck over Shorter lately. It was so embarrassing.

Yut Lung stared at his phone, typing out a reply and then deleting it over and over again. He had no clue what he wanted to do with Shorter. He just liked being around him. Eventually he decided he didn’t know and just told him as much.

Y: _you pick  
but make it something fun_

Yut Lung felt like his heart was beating out of his chest at the thought of spending more alone time with Shorter. He actually fell asleep after that, the loud music playing in his ears and clutching his phone in his hand.

When he woke up the next morning to see Eiji walking to the bathroom, he couldn’t help but glare at the other omega. He shouldn’t be mad, he knew that but he wanted the two of them to know he didn’t appreciate what they did. 

Eiji ended up making him breakfast as an apology, so kind of him.

Yut Lung left shortly after he finished breakfast, texting Shorter that he was going to walk over to his place since the walk wasn’t that long.

Yut Lung waited outside of Shorter’s apartment until he saw the beta come out of the apartment, who came running up and wrapped him up in a big hug.

Shorter’s scent hit him and made him feel relaxed and jittery with restless energy at the same time. It was such a nice, soft scent. He wasn’t a fan of the way alpha’s smelled, it being too intense. So Shorter’s nice beta scent was quickly becoming a fan of his.

As he breathed in the nice scent that Shorter had, he could smell a tinge of Ash’s scent on him too. He really had to learn to expect that from Eiji but it would surprise him that Shorter smelled like him a little too. In his mind that solidified that they were indeed a pack. Eiji almost never smelled like Shorter but he liked having his scent in his nest so he knew that Eiji took comfort in Shorter’s scent too.

It made him feel a little like an outsider, not quite belonging yet. He still didn’t believe that he was a part of the pack, even though Ash had said that he was. It just didn’t feel real.

“It wasn’t that bad last night, was it?” Shorter asked as he pulled away.

Yut Lung groaned, making a face. “I mean like it could have been worse, _so_ much worse. But it was _Eiji_ and I don’t think about him like that and just… it wasn’t something that I ever wanted to hear. Like _ever_.”

He felt like he was scarred, having heard those noises come out of his precious Eiji.

Shorter snickered. “Oh to be young like them.”

Yut Lung smacked Shorter’s arm, starting to walk down the block. “I told you I wanted to do something fun so lets do something fun.”

Shorter’s hand bumped Yut Lung’s as he caught up with him, Yut Lung pulling his hand up and crossing his arms. He wanted to just be able to reach out and hold Shorter’s hand but he felt like he couldn’t, like there was something saying he wasn’t allowed too.

“You were the one that suggested going out today,” Shorter hummed. “You should be the one to decide what we do.”

They ended up not doing much, window shopping and walking around but he was glad to be out of the apartment and not near those two anymore. When Yut Lung got tired of walking, they went to Shorter’s place. Yut Lung went and sat on the couch, curling up on it before flopping down onto his side, watching as Shorter went to grab the remote, pausing to look at Yut Lung.

“What are you doing?” Shorter laughed.

“I’m tired, leave me be,” Yut Lung said. He had sprawled out onto his side, taking up most of the couch now.

“Move over, there’s no room with your fat butt,” Shorter teased, poking at Yut Lung’s side.

“My butt is not fat!” Yut Lung yelled at Shorter, smacking at his hand.

Shorter seemed to not be paying attention to him and just moved Yut Lung until his back hit the back of the couch and laid down right next him, shuffling him closer to the couch.

“What are you doing?” Yut Lung huffed, poking Shorter’s cheek. “I thought my butt was too fat for you to fit?” 

Shorter laughed, grabbing Yut Lung’s hand and holding it against his chest. “Nah, your butt’s fine.”

Yut Lung tried to stop himself from blushing but he failed, his face going red at Shorter holding his hand and even the fact that he said his butt was fine. Who said things like that?

“S-shut up,” Yut Lung stuttered. 

Could Shorter hear how fast his heart was beating? Because it seemed like he could hear it, like the whole building could hear it. Could he smell how much being in his presence was effecting him the way it was?

The door opened then, showing Ash stomp on through and slamming it shut. 

Ash blinked over at them before his eyes widened and he made a bee line for his room. Luckily Eiji wasn’t with him because he knew that he would ask questions about them laying on the couch like that.

Yut Lung sighed before sitting up and awkwardly crawling over Shorter. “I should go home. I bet Eiji’s wondering where I’ve been.”

“You don’t have to go,” Shorter said quickly. “Really, I could make us lunch if you’d like?” Shorter seemed like something as bothering him but he just bit his lip, staring at Yut Lung.

Yut Lung wanted to stay, he really did but thought against it.

“I can come over later,” Yut Lung smiled. “I should really be heading home.”

Shorter sighed but nodded, hugging Yut Lung quickly before he left. Yut Lung noticed he smelled more like him then he had Ash earlier and found he liked it.

—

When Eiji had asked him about not getting his heat yet, he actually hadn’t thought much on it. He just figured maybe Eiji was a late bloomer. He didn’t know much about humans turning into weres and it hadn’t really fazed him that it might be an issue.

He had been painting his nails, a deep purple color that looked almost black. He secretly thought of Shorter with the color and only hoped no would notice since it was so dark.

Eiji seemed very concerned about the fact that he hadn’t had a heat yet, the boy practically screaming his thoughts at him. 

“I can practically hear you thinking,” Yut said, starting on his second hand. The first actually looked decent though it might need a second coat.

“Sorry,” Eiji sighed. “What if I never have a heat?”

Yut Lung wanted to laugh, thinking that. Eiji _smelled_ like an omega already, one that was close to having a heat even. He didn’t know why Eiji hadn’t had one and probably wouldn’t be able to answer it completely anyways. He thought suddenly of the doctor that was brought in to see him one time. Maybe there was a doctor like that but for humans that had been turned.

“What about if you see a doctor?” Yut Lung said as he went back to painting his nails.

“Is there a doctor for this sort of thing?” Eiji asked, sitting up and almost spilled his nail polish, making Yut Lung glare. It almost ruined him finishing his nails and Eiji’s nice nest.

“I mean yeah, probably,” Yut Lung said, concentrating on his nails. “You just have to find one.”

“How do you know about it then? Have you been to one?” Eiji asked, curious.

Yut Lung thought of the reason why Golzine had called in a doctor, feeling his gut turn at the memory and quickly trying to think of something else. It upset him to think about too much.

“Yes. Please don’t ask anymore about it though,” Yut Lung told Eiji, trying to end the conversation.  
It was quiet for a bit before Eiji spoke. “Are you painting your nails purple to match Shorter?” Eiji teased.

Yut Lung grabbed Eiji’s pillow and threw it at him. “Shut up!”

Yut Lung wanted to die, his face an embarrassing shade of red, reflecting how he felt. His problem was he felt like he could tell Eiji anything and he’d somehow make it alright but he wanted to keep these feelings to himself for a bit longer, still not quite understanding or accepting them.

—

Eiji going to the doctor was good for him, Yut Lung thought. He had seemed content with what she told him about not having a heat yet. He had never thought it would be because of him being soulmates with Ash.

The two of them were watching a movie on Eiji’s bed/nest, the laptop on the dresser across from them.

“Hey, do you like Shorter?” Eiji asked. He had been playing with Yut Lung’s hair, Yut Lung having taught him how to braid it and Eiji constantly wanted to practice on him now.

“He’s loud,” Yut Lung supplied. He didn’t know how Eiji meant it and felt that was neutral enough.

“He’s very handsome,” Eiji said, Yut Lung practically able to hear him grinning at him, and accidentally yanking on Yut Lung’s hair as he said this.

“Be careful,” Yut Lung huffed. “And if you think he’s so handsome, you date him.”

He didn’t know what Eiji was playing at and he didn’t want to know. He shut his eyes, hoping that would make Eiji drop the subject but of course he didn’t.

“Come on, I think you like him,” Eiji said, pulling a little on Yut Lung’s hair again. 

“I do not!” Yut Lung blushed, pulling away from Eiji completely. Lying was his default and he couldn’t help but not tell Eiji the truth.

Eiji smelled excited and happy about what they were talking about, making Yut Lung blush over that. He didn’t want to _disappoint_ Eiji but he also just really didn’t want to be honest either.

“You really don’t have to lie to me,” Eiji sighed. “I think you’d be cute together.”

Yut Lung slumped onto his side, just ignoring Eiji in favor of staring blankly at the screen.  
Eiji left him alone thankfully for a bit.

It wasn’t long before he felt Eiji’s eyes on him once again.

“What?” Yut Lung snapped.

“Nothing,” Eiji was quick to say. 

Yut Lung sighed before turning to let Eiji embrace him and have his scent wrap around him. Eiji let Yut Lung curl into his embrace, tucking his head under his chin.

“Do you think he likes me back?” Yut Lung asked softly.

“Yup,” Eiji said, making his heart race.

“Did he say something to you?” Yut Lung asked, moving back slightly to look up at Eiji.

“No, it’s more the way he acts around you I think,” Eiji smiled. “And looks at you. And talks about you. It’s a lot really.”

Yut Lung blushed but shook his head. Shorter shouldn’t like him like that. 

It was like telling Eiji, actually _telling_ him, made it real to him. He liked Shorter. Yut Lung had a lame school girl crush on him. 

Though it was much stronger then just a simple crush.

They were quiet for a bit before Yut Lung heard Eiji start to purr. It was actually very calming but being himself, he had to make a smart ass comment on it. “You sound like an engine.”

“Sorry, I’ll stop,” Eiji said softly, stopping himself.

“No, I like it,” Yut Lung was quick to say, finding it soothing.

Eiji started up again and they fell asleep quickly after that, Yut Lung happy to be in Eiji’s nest.

—

Apparently Ash wasn’t being much help to Eiji in terms of mentally preparing for his heat so that fell on Yut Lung. It didn’t bother him to try and help the other but he really didn’t want to talk about it. His heats were infrequent and short. They had never been regulated to the normal every 4 or so months and they typically only lasted a 2-3 days. They were very painful for him though, since he didn’t have them regularly it was like he had it all crammed in those few days.

He couldn’t even remember the last time he had one. It was probably at least a year ago but he wasn’t quite sure.

Yut Lung was going to be honest to Eiji about them, even if he didn’t have them regularly, he knew that they were painful. It was his first heat so he could only imagine that since Eiji was going to have his first heat older, it would probably be pretty bad.

“They suck,” Yut Lung had told him honestly.

The two of them were in Eiji’s nest, Yut Lung picking through the clothes in the nest currently. Secretly he was looking for Shorter’s things, since he knew that Eiji had managed to get quite a few things of the betas into his nest. Eiji was giving him a sour look as he pulled more things out of order in the nest.

“So they _are_ painful?” Eiji asked him as he fell backwards onto he bed.

“No… Well, sort of,” Yut Lung hummed, finding one of Shorter’s shirts and pulling it out to throw on the floor. He would take it when he left the room to go put on his bed, even considering fighting Eiji if it came down to it to keep it. “They’re more unbearable then anything, especially when you don’t have anyone to spend it with. When you spend it by yourself it hurts because you can only do so much to help yourself, not like when you have a partner. But I think it also depends on the partner too. You and Ash are… gross so you’ll probably have a short one.”

He sugar coated what he thought, not wanting to scare Eiji about how he thought it could be painful since he has having his first one so much older then normal weres do.

“So since I’m spending it with Ash, you think it won’t hurt as bad?” Eiji asked. 

He wanted to be inside the nest then, having found at least one of Shorter’s things, so he pushed the blankets aside and snuggled under them. “It’s not the type of hurt you think I’m talking about. You’re going to want, in this case, Ash. It’s the want that’s going to hurt. You won’t feel good until you have him. You’re body won’t feel sated until you have his…” Yut Lung pretended to gag, though internally he was. He didn’t want to think of his Eiji like that.

Of course Eiji rolled his eyes at him.

“Oh, and one good thing,” Yut Lung grinned. Eiji gave him a face that made him think he didn’t want to hear what was about to come out of his mouth. “You won’t need lube.”

Eiji just seemed more shocked then anything. “ _Why_?”

Yut Lung cared about Eiji a great deal but he loved teasing the other. This just gave him a great opportunity too.

“Because, oh clueless, innocent Eiji,” Yut Lung giggled. “You will self lubricate when you are in heat.”

Yut Lung took pleasure in the way Eiji’s face twisted into a horrified look, making him laugh harder. “What does that even mean?”

“Well around your heat, I would say, and during,” Yut Lung said as he turned onto his side, looking at Eiji better. He could tell that Eiji was frustrated now and it made him grin.

“What are you talking about?” Eiji asked, his tone definitely frustrated. 

“Oh young, naive Eiji. When you have a heat, in order to help make it easier, an omegas body will create slick. It makes having sex a lot easier,” Yut Lung told him, giggling at the face Eiji made when he was done talking. Poor Eiji. Ash should really have explained some things to him.

“I, uh… I didn’t…”

Eiji’s stuttering made him laugh. “Well I’m glad I told you now and it didn’t surprise you later. Tell Ash he needs to step up talking to you.”

—

Eiji was slowly becoming a helicopter mom and he was done with it. When he tried to follow Yut Lung into the bathroom when he wanted to shower, that was the last straw. He wanted alone time.

“Stop following me around!” Yut Lung snapped. “I have to shower. You can’t follow me in there so buzz off!” He could smell his scent turning angry, just so fed up with Eiji hovering.

He instantly felt bad though when Eiji’s face turned upset and he seemed to shrink in on himself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Something was wrong with Eiji if he didn’t realize his actions, making Yut Lung narrow his eyes and lean in to sniff him. It was faint but he could smell Eiji’s scent turning sweeter, like his body was preparing for a heat. 

“Your heat is coming soon.”

Eiji seemed taken back by that, stuttering, ““N-no! If it’s coming, it’s not for… oh… I guess Ash’s rut is starting in about two weeks now.”

Eiji’s eyes widened, taking in the fact that it would be starting soon.

“That would explain why you’ve been so… _pleasant_ lately,” Yut Lung snickered. Eiji had wrapped him up in his nest more often then not lately and that should have been at least a small indicator to him. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, Eiji was the ‘head omega’ and most likely saw Yut Lung as some type of child to him, wanting to protect him. That was probably slowly being amplified by his heat.

“Shut up,” Eiji huffed. “I didn’t know! Is that normal for a heat?”

“To be emotional and annoying? Yes,” Yut Lung said. “I know you’ve also been complaining about how you’ve felt too. Have you been eating any different lately?”

He sort of already knew the answer to the question. Eiji had emptied the fridge the other day, having go grocery shopping for the second time that week. 

“Uh, yeah. I’ve been eating a lot.”

Yut Lung felt bad for Eiji. He was just sort letting his body be the boss and not his rational side and that was only going to get worse for him.

“You’re body tries to store up fat because you’ll be to preoccupied to eat a lot of the time,” Yut Lung hummed, nodding. He thought about it for a minute and was slightly concerned about just where this heat was happening.“Wait, where are you having your heat?”

Eiji looked guilty, making Yut Lung angry. “Here… with Ash.”

“So where am I supposed to go?” Yut Lung hissed. He was not _staying_ here while those two had sex for a week straight. The whole place was probably going to just stink of sex and the two of them when he got back too. 

“Shorter’s?” Eiji told him softly. 

Yut Lung felt his face heat up before he stomped his way over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

He would spend a whole week with Shorter. Of course that was something he wanted, he liked spending time with the beta. It made his very nervous though. He would essentially live with him for a small period of time.

He had begrudgingly accepted his feelings for Shorter not that long ago but he was still uncertain whether Shorter liked him back. Even if Eiji had said he thought that Shorter liked him, it was still different. He didn’t know for sure and the not knowing made him incredibly anxious.

—

The day Eiji went to get his birth control injection made Yut Lung upset. He didn’t want to go but he didn’t want to tell Eiji why he didn’t and Eiji kept pleading. He couldn’t bring himself to actually say no to him so he went anyways.

He had never been to a doctor before but Golzine had brought that doctor to see him so that was the only memory he had of one and it wasn’t a pleasant one. He blocked it out completely once again. 

Thankfully the appointment was quick, making him jittery being there. Eiji smelled anxious too and it was like that was rolling off on him and making him even more anxious.

Yut Lung saw him staring at a baby on the way out though, snapping at Eiji to stop and yanking him out of the office. His whole scent had changed from anxious to this maternal want. He couldn’t really remember his parents so he couldn’t remember the way his mother had smelled but he knew that’s what omegas smelled like when they wanted a baby.

“Was I being that obvious?” Eiji asked, looking worried and biting his lip.

The scent was still curling around him and seemingly getting stronger.

“ _Yes_ ,” Yut Lung snapped at him. “Your scent reeks of… maternal want. It’s disgusting.” He didn’t think it was disgusting. He actually liked it and wanted to curl up with Eiji smelling like that. It made him feel safe.

“It’s because of my heat that’s coming, right?” Eiji asked as they walked out of the building.

“Yeah, it’s the omega in you wanting to get pregnant,” Yut Lung sighed. The heat was definitely making Eiji want a baby. He had cried over little orphan babies on tv. He wouldn’t deny that Eiji’s omega side was becoming more dominant then his rational side.

Eiji stared at Yut Lung for a moment, making Yut Lung nervous. “So when you have your heat, does that happen to you too? The want to have a baby?”

The memories he had been trying to pretend weren’t there came pummeling back to him and made him nauseous. 

Yut Lung hadn’t known who the father was. He didn’t want to know, possibly being Golzine himself or one of the many men that had worked for him but one of them had gotten him pregnant. He couldn’t hide it at all, his scent changing with the pregnancy. He could even smell it on himself.  
He felt completely torn by what he logically wanted to happen and what his body was craving. He knew he wanted the baby gone. He didn’t want it at all but his body seemed to be pleasantly happy with being pregnant.

He got his wish though when he woke up with blood pooled between his legs one morning, knowing instantly that he had miscarried. 

Golzine called a doctor in to confirm it, seeming almost mad when he heard the news though he couldn’t tell. Yut Lung was relieved though, he didn’t want a baby there, with those people. He hated the doctor too, his touches lingering longer then were probably necessary.

His heats were so irregular after that he never got pregnant again, thankfully. The memory was enough for him to be slightly traumatized by it though.

His omega side was distraught over the fact that he hadn’t had a baby though, making him feel like a failure. But he knew he hadn’t wanted it so the two ideas conflicted with each other constantly and that was why he tried to pretend it hadn’t happened, trying to push the memories away.

Yut Lung opened his mouth to tell Eiji but then snapped it shut. He didn’t want his pity. “Drop it.”

Eiji sighed but wrapped his arm around Yut Lung’s waist and pulled him in close, making Yut Lung jump slightly. “Fine, don’t talk about it. But let me hold you at least.”

Yut Lung didn’t quite know how to handle the touch, wiggling away from it at first but Eiji smelled so safe and nice that he eventually leaned into it as they walked.

Eiji released his scent more, maybe not even knowing he was doing it but it was clear that it was a parental scent that was meant to tell people that Yut Lung was Eiji’s ‘child’.

“You _scented_ me like I’m your kid or something,” Yut Lung said making a disgusted noise once they were in the car. His default once again making him be snarky to the one person that was nice to him even though he was enjoying it. “Why?”

“Sorry… I didn’t mean too,” Eiji apologized. He looked a little sad but smiled at Yut Lung anyways.

“I’m not your child,” Yut lung huffed at him, fighting a smile. He didn’t want to give in to that happy face.

Eiji’s scent filled the car with a happy, maternal scent. Yut Lung felt like it was for him, to make him happy. It did it’s job, his own scent turning happy almost against his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay :)
> 
> I love writing yut lung so much... he definitely deserves more love <3

When Eiji dropped him off at their place, he kind of just wanted to ask to go over with him Ash and Shorter’s but kept his mouth shut. He was sort of still upset and didn’t want the questions from Eiji so he just curled up on his couch bed with Shorter’s shirt he had stolen from Eiji’s nest.

The morning had been exhausting for him for some reason and he hadn’t even gotten that injection. His body just felt run down and tired. He had been doing so well at repressing his memories from Golzine’s place but Eiji’s question had just brought it all forward. 

The fact that he didn’t want a baby at that point in time but he was an omega was making his mind hurt. He became physically nauseous thinking about it.

He felt tears prick his eyes before he rubbed his palms against them and told himself he wasn’t going to cry.

Instead, Yut Lung breathed in Eiji’s scent that was drifting around the apartment. It had taken a sweeter scent to it lately since his heat was only maybe a week away but he still found comfort in it. He didn’t want to admit but he missed Eiji right then. 

If Eiji had seen him right then he would have probably made him get in his nest and smother him with affection. Gross.

He must have been thinking for a bit because his phone was ringing, jerking him out of his thoughts. He saw it was Eiji and was instantly annoyed and honored that he called him.

“What?” Yut Lung huffed, grabbing a blanket to throw over himself since he was getting cold.

“Well hello to you too,” Eiji snarked back. He waited a moment before continuing, seemingly annoyed. “So Ash is going to be coming over and staying until after the end of our heat/rut. I just wanted to warn you because we’re coming over shortly to bring his things over.”

It took him a moment to process that. He was going to have to live with Eiji and Ash for about a week before he went over to Shorter’s. It made his nose crinkle in disgust. “ _Fine_.”

“Don’t get snarky with me, Yut Lung.”

“You’re not my _mom_ ,” Yut Lung snapped at him. He sighed after that, thinking about how if he had a parent like Eiji he would have loved it. He bet Eiji would be the best parent.

He then heard hurried talking on the other line before, “Yut Lung you should come over here now that the love birds are spending time together!” was screamed into his ear.

He instantly recognized it as Shorter, jumping at the volume. His heart was suddenly beating frantically and all he wanted to do was see him.

“I’m coming over,” Yut Lung was quick to say. He jumped up from the coziness of the blanket, regretting that he wasn’t going to stay in that. 

“Oh, that was fast. Is it because of Shorter?” Eiji teased back at him.

“Shut up!” Yut Lung yelled before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the couch. 

He quickly got his things together, throwing them in a suitcase that he found in Eiji’s closet. He kept needing to grab more things though and ended up with 2 bags and a suitcase. Yut Lung didn’t even think he had that much stuff. 

If he was being honest with himself some of it was Eiji’s clothes that he wanted to take with because they had his scent on them.

He used Eiji’s Lyft account, which he had managed to get because Eiji’s passwords were never anything special, to get to their apartment since he wanted to get there as quick as possible.

When Yut Lung arrived, Eiji buzzed him in, Yut Lung going into the living room and seeing Ash there. His scent smelled odd to him, making him think he was acting territorial again.

“Did you bring everything you own?” Ash laughed at him.

That just made him mad so he dumped the bags onto the couch, making a huge mess. He sat on the couch as he told Eiji how he got their, just shoving the things aside that had spilled from his bags.

The two were quick to get Ash’s things together, leaving soon after that. Yut Lung couldn’t let Eiji leave without hugging him though but that had been a mistake. It made Eiji start to cry and then it seemed like he didn’t want to let him go.

“Oh my god, please stop it,” Yut Lung said as he struggled to get out of the hold Eiji had him in. “It’s only for 2 weeks. Come on.”

“But I’m gonna miss you!”

Yut Lung could smell how sad Eiji was, making him want to go back with them but at the same time he really didn’t want to be there this week with the two of them. They were going to probably be unbearable.

“Okay, lets get Eiji home,” Ash said, helping pull Eiji away.

Shorter actually had to grab Yut Lung and pull him so Eiji didn’t try to attach himself to the other omega again.

“Be good to him Shorter,” Eiji growled as Ash walked him out of the apartment.

Yut Lung couldn’t see Shorter’s expression but he could smell the slight fear that Eiji gave him.

Once the two of them were out of the apartment, Yut Lung relaxed. He didn’t want to be stressed about Eiji.

“Well that was eventful,” Shorter laughed. 

Yut Lung turned around to look up at Shorter before he felt his face heat up and he moved over to the couch.

“I’m sorry,” Yut Lung said, talking about the mess he created. “I’ll clean it up.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Shorter shrugged. 

Yut Lung still cleaned it up, Shorter ending up helping him. 

“Wanna go to the movies or something?” Shorter asked. “I’m procrastinating on an assignment and a movie sounds like a good idea.”

Yut Lung laughed but nodded. “Sure.”

Since the theater was right by a mall Yut Lung forced Shorter to go shopping with him after the movie was over. Well it was more he tried on clothes and staring at things he couldn’t buy because he didn’t have any real money, Eiji usually having to give him cash.

As they walked home Yut Lung was complaining that he couldn’t buy anything. “I don’t understand why Eiji left without giving me at least a little cash. He usually does! Ugh, it was that stupid alpha.”

It was dark outside now so the streetlights were the only that were illuminating the sidewalk, Yut Lung sort of chilly now with the night. He wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered slightly.

Shorter snorted at him. “You could get a job.”

Yut Lung smacked his arm, giving him a disgusted look. “I will most certainly not get a job. Eiji should just make more money to support me, his only child.”

That made Shorter burst out laughing before he wrapped an arm around Yut Lung’s shoulders and pulled him close against him. He was warm and Yut Lung was able to feel the vibrations from him laughing. Shorter’s scent was also all around him now, making Yut Lung smile.

He stared down at the sidewalk, not wanting Shorter to see his smile. 

“Honestly you should get a job,” Shorter told him, still laughing a little. “Even if it’s just something easy that’s part time.”

Yut Lung’s smile quickly turned into a frown. “You sound like Eiji. He keeps telling me to get a job but I’ve never had one before. What am I supposed to do?”

Shorter shrugged, rubbing his hand on Yut Lung’s arm as he shivered again. “Something _easy_. Get a job at the mall.”

Yut Lung groaned. “I will not be serving people food in one of those stupid outfits.”

They had reached the apartment then, Shorter moving to take out his key and open the front door. Yut Lung shivered once again now that Shorter’s warmth was taken away from him. 

“Well that’s how you start,” Shorter rolled his eyes at Yut Lung as he walked through the door first. “You get a simple job and work your way up from there.”

Yut Lung made a face. “Isn’t there a way to just never work and have someone wealthy just pay for everything for me.”

Shorter blinked at him before he started laughing again. “That’s called a sugar daddy.”

Yut Lung’s face went bright red before he turned and started taking the stairs up to Shorter’s apartment.

“Aw, do you want me to help you find one?” Shorter teased him as he walked up the steps behind him.

“ _No_ ,” Yut Lung huffed.

Shorter let him into the apartment, Yut Lung going and sitting on the couch immediately. “What do you have to eat around here?” 

“Eh, I can order in,” Shorter shrugged. “I think that’d be easiest.”

They decided on pizza, something quick. Once it was there, Shorter turned on something to watch while they ate.

Yut Lung was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed while he ate, thinking about his excitement. He was excited about being able to stay with Shorter for so long, excited and definitely nervous but he decided to just try and ignore that. It was more time he got to spend with the beta and he would just eat that up.

—

Shorter was beyond happy when he found out that he was going to be spending all this time with Yut Lung. He had told Ash that he had started to actually like the omega but he didn’t think he’d ever do anything about it. Ash had told him to just try, he might not be expecting what he thought.

He wanted to be cautious with Yut Lung though because of everything that happened with him. Also, he didn’t know if Yut Lung actually liked him and if he confessed to Yut Lung and that freaked him out, he didn’t want to be responsible for that. 

Eiji would probably chew him out for upsetting his precious Yut Lung.

Yut Lung let him touch him though, so that was confusing. He figured if he didn’t like the touch he’d let him know, that’s who Yut lung was, but he let him put his arm around him or hug him. He definitely seemed like the type of person who didn’t like being touched too.

It didn’t help that Yut Lung could be so pretty sometimes. He knew that he would put up a hard exterior, especially if Ash was around, but there was times when Yut Lung would just have such an open and innocent expression around him and that warmed his heart. When he was like that, Shorter found he was the most gorgeous but he loved the fact that Yut Lung was quick to defend himself and wouldn’t put up with any bullshit. He liked that the omega had a little bite to him.

Currently, Yut Lung was falling asleep once again as they watched tv after eating and was using his shoulder as a pillow.

Shorter decided to chance it and wrapped an arm around Yut Lung’s waist to pull him in closer. He decided that the fact that Yut Lung sighed contently was only because he was tired.

He could tell when he fell asleep completely, his expression soft and breathing even.

Shorter gently pulled out Yut Lung’s pony tail, feeling like it was probably hurt to sleep in, and ran his fingers through the long soft hair. 

Even though he had suggested he cut it, he loved how long and beautiful it was. Though imagining Yut Lung with a cute, short bob was adorable on it’s own so maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.

His hair was so soft in comparison to his own, dyed hair. He had dyed it for so long, it felt coarse to the touch. 

Yut Lung smelled so nice, his scent even and soft in his sleep. Even though he was a beta, he could still tell the differences in scent but he just wasn’t as effected by them as an alpha or an omega would be. He still fell privy to orders from an alpha but it wasn’t as strong as it would be on an omega.

Shorter hadn’t thought about it but since Eiji was now an omega and was with Ash, he would probably feel the need to follow his orders as well since he was the ‘head’ omega.

Yut Lung shifted in his sleep then, his scent turning upset and slightly sour.

Shorter looked down at him, seeing his face twisted up and tears in his eyes.

“Hey, Yut Lung,” Shorter said softly as he shook the omega.

Yut Lung woke up quickly, now gripping Shorter’s shirt tightly. 

“Are you okay?” Shorter asked him, trying to wipe at the tears in Yut Lung’s eyes but the omega batted his hands away.

Yut Lung nodded, wiping the tears away on his own. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

He sounded upset but if he wasn’t going to tell him, he didn’t want to pry. “Do you need a hug?”

Yut Lung rolled his eyes, hesitated and then nodded. 

Shorter chuckled, letting Yut Lung fall into his embrace, rubbing his back as Yut Lung wound his arms around Shorter’s neck and buried his face in Shorter’s neck. He didn’t seem to continue crying but he held Shorter tightly. 

“If you want to talk, I’m here,” Shorter hummed.

Yut Lung nodded, moving to half sit on Shorter’s lap. Shorter slowed down his hand that was rubbing Yut Lung’s back, turning to sniff at the omega slightly.

His scent was an odd combination of happy and sadness. He’d smelled it on Yut Lung before and it was always confusing.

It was moments like these that he wished Yut Lung wasn’t so private and kept all his emotions to himself. Shorter felt that if Yut Lung just opened up he would feel better but he knew that he couldn’t change who Yut Lung was and he didn’t necessarily want to. He just wanted him to be happy.

—

In the dream, Yut Lung had been back with Golzine for some reason. He remembered everything that had happened, remembered Eiji and Ash and Shorter but he was with Golzine and was that Arthur? He wanted out of the house so he ran but every time he would open a door to try and get away, there they were, already there.

It made him frustrated and upset and he began crying and screaming about how he wanted out.  
That was when he heard a soft voice say his name, waking him up instantly.

Shorter was there, letting him climb into his lap and curl up with him. He didn’t cry anymore but it was a shock seeing those two again even if it was in his dreams. He knew that he’d never see Golzine again but he had no clue where Arthur was and he didn’t want to see him again. 

Shorter smelled so calming and soft to him, his scent not aggressive like an alphas would be. 

They sat like that for a bit, Yut Lung getting sleepy again and yawning in Shorter’s ear.

“Here, let’s go to bed,” Shorter said, patting Yut Lung’s back and stood up while holding Yut Lung. Yut Lung scrambled to get purchase, wrapping his legs and arms around Shorter tightly. He went completely red as Shorter held him and walked with him into his room. He was so strong, Yut Lung thought as he buried his face in Shorter’s neck again.

Shorter set him down onto the bed gently before going into a dresser and grabbed sleep clothes. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No!” Yut Lung said way too quickly. “Uh, I mean. We’ve slept in the same bed before so… it’s fine?” Yut Lung didn’t sound confident when he spoke, he knew that. He just wanted to keep that nice scent near him.

“Oh, okay,” Shorter said slowly. “I didn’t think you’d want to but sure.”

Yut Lung nodded. “I’ll go change in the bathroom.” He got up then, fast walking to get to his suitcase where his clothes were. He grabbed what he needed, going into the bathroom to change. 

He wanted to use a face mask but he didn’t want Shorter to _see_ him in one so he opted against it, just changing his clothes. He threw his things back in his suitcase before he went back into Shorter’s room. 

He wanted to turn around and walk out so quick but also stay and drool. 

Shorter looked like he had already changed his pants into sweats and was now changing into a different shirt, his back to him currently. He could make out the muscles as he shifted to get the shirt over his head, Yut Lung wanting to go and trace them and feel what they felt like as he moved. His face went red with embarrassment as he thought about this but he didn’t have much time as Shorter turned around and pulled the shirt down the rest of the way, smiling at Yut Lung. 

“I didn’t think you’d be quicker then me,” Shorter laughed.

Yut Lung scowled, trying to hide his red face.

“Come on, let’s get to bed,” Shorter hummed, motioning to the bed. 

Yut Lung nodded, getting in first. He turned so his back faced the wall, watching as Shorter turned the light off and got into bed with him, yawning.

“Sucks that Ash needed to go over to your and Eiji’s place early, huh?” Shorter hummed, turning slightly and pulling the covers over him more.

Yut Lung missed having access to Eiji but he liked having this much access to Shorter. So it was kind of win. 

“It sucks because my apartment is going to smell like the two of them having sex when I get back,” Yut Lung wrinkled his nose.

Shorter laughed, moving a little and accidentally brushing his leg against Yut Lung’s.

Yut Lung bit his lip, thinking about how he’d like to be held by him again but definitely wouldn’t say anything about it.

“Well, they should honestly just move in together,” Shorter said.

Yut Lung frowned. It felt like Shorter shuffled closer to him, making his heart beat louder. 

Wait, move in together? Was that already on the table for them? Yut Lung didn’t want to lose Eiji so quickly. He wanted to live him for as long as he was able too.

“I’d prefer if they wait,” Yut Lung said grumpily. “I like living with Eiji.”

Shorter was quiet for a bit, moving every so often. 

Yut Lung was certain the beta was inching closer to him now, able to feel him breathing now. 

He didn’t know if he did the next thing because he was tired or because he feeling brave but he reached out and touched Shorter’s eyebrow piercing gently.

He had always been curious if it hurt. He had his ears pierced but he felt that was a different kind of pain, a piercing on the face probably hurt a lot more.

“See something you like?” Shorter grinned.

Yut Lung took his hand away quickly, looking away. “Did it hurt? And doesn’t the pointy part ever just stab you?”

“It didn’t hurt that much when it was actually getting done,” Shorter said, reaching up to poke at it. “It was pretty sore for a bit afterwards. And no, it doesn’t ever stab my face.”

Shorter was laughing at him, he could tell, making Yut Lung pout. 

“Why so curious? Want to get a piercing?” Shorter asked, still grinning at him.

Yut Lung shook his head, turning around so his back faced Shorter. “No. I’m going to bed now.”

Shorter chuckled before Yut Lung heard him yawn again. “Good night, Yut Lung.”

Yut Lung didn’t say anything, just shut his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep.

His heart was still beating like crazy and he definitely wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep anytime soon.

It was relatively quiet after that, Shorter falling asleep quickly and snoring loudly. Yut Lung turned back over then to watch Shorter sleep like the creep that he was. 

Shorter’s mouth was hanging open slightly and he was actually drooling a little bit.

He actually liked this person.

Yut Lung wrinkled his nose at the sight but realized even seeing him like that didn’t make him not like the beta.

He eventually fell asleep, listening to Shorter’s snoring.

—

Shorter jerked awake the next morning, wiping the drool from his mouth with his free hand.

Gross.

He looked down to see that Yut Lung was curled into his side and was holding onto Shorter’s arm as he slept, looking so soft and innocent. Yut Lung’s poor hair was in a tangle behind him, probably needing to be brushed out badly.

“Are you watching me sleep?” Yut Lung asked sleepily, blinking up at Shorter.

“No, I would never,” Shorter grinned.

Yut Lung made a face before shoving Shorter away. “Your breath stinks.”

Shorter laughed as he got up and grabbed his phone. “I gotta get ready for class and then leave. I’ll be back later. If you need anything just text me.”

He got ready quickly, not realizing how late he had woken up. He needed coffee but didn’t want to wait while it brewed so he decided to stop at a coffee shop on his way to class.

“How long are you gonna be gone?” he heard Yut Lung asked from behind him as he got his shoes on. 

“I have 2 classes today and the last one doesn’t end until early afternoon so probably not until then,” Shorter explained.

“Oh, okay,” Yut Lung sighed, seeming sad

“Don’t worry, it’ll go by quickly,” Shorter grinned as he stood up. He went and patted Yut Lung’s head to which the other smacked his hand. “I’ll see you later.”

Yut Lung waved him goodbye, smiling at him ever so slightly.

Shorter left then, sighing as he closed the door.

He’s just so cute, Shorter thought. He wished he didn’t have class so he could spend the day with Yut Lung again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it, hate it, let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this one takes me so long to write... I'm sorry!  
> Don't ever think that I'd just abandon a fic, I won't and if I think I'll need time, I'll try and let you guys know! Writing will probably be delayed a little bit for all my fics because I just got some bad news but I had this almost finished and I wanted to update today regardless!  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Yut Lung pressed his hands against his cheeks, trying to cool them down.

He woke up clutching Shorter, actually holding him close and Shorter did nothing to remove him. Shorter was so handsome up close and he just wanted to reach up and kiss him but he shoved the beta away from him like the idiot that he was.

He wished he could tell the beta how he felt without being mean for two seconds.

Yut Lung wanted Eiji here to talk to but he figured he’d be too tangled up with Ash. Stupid Eiji having a heat.

Speaking of having a heat, he was beyond over due for one, not having one since before he had met Eiji. He hadn’t had one for maybe a 8 or so months, a long time even for him. He should probably go to the doctor but he didn’t want too, just wanted to let it extend for as long as possible. He hated having a heat.

He supposed he was in a much safer place here with Eiji and the rest of them though, if he was going to have a heat.

The day was boring without Shorter. He spend most of it brushing out and trying out braiding his hair into different styles.

When Shorter got back home, he had his hair in a normal braid, just finishing up looping the hair tie around the end of it.

“Hey, your hair looks nice,” Shorter commented as he closed the door and took his shoes off.

Yut Lung pulled at the end slightly once it was finished. “Oh, thanks. I was bored.”

He tried to hold back his blush but he could feel his cheeks getting hotter and he couldn’t even hide behind his hair now.

The next few days were similar, Shorter having classes and leaving Yut Lung to his own devices for most of the day. Sometimes they did things in the evening but more often then not, Shorter did homework, which Yut Lung sat next to him and watched him do. 

They slept in the same bed every night, Yut Lung getting mostly used to it. 

One night he was rudely woken up by his phone ringing. His heart rate picked up when he saw that it was Eiji, suddenly very awake and so happy that the other omega called but he couldn’t let him know that he was happy. 

So he answered slightly annoyed, though he was because he was woken up, “What?”

“H-hi,” Eiji stuttered on the other end. “I’m sorry it’s so late but I couldn’t resist calling to make sure that…”

He waited for him to continue but realized he wasn’t going to, sighing and leaving Shorter’s room, who was currently still snoring, and shut his door. “I know you miss me but I’m fine. You’re not my parent and you don’t need to worry over me every second of the day. I’m doing just fine.”

That was actually kind of harsh and he wanted to take back what he said immediately.

“I know but I can’t help it. It’s like… like you’re-“

“I know,” Yut Lung interrupted. He knew that Eiji thought of him like his child and he didn’t mind it. He loved it. “I… I don’t mind that you think of me like that. I get it. It’s your hormones going a little crazy and amplifying how you feel. You won’t feel like that when your heat passes.”

He heard Eiji make an annoyed noise on the other end, making Yut Lung smile some.

“I miss you too Eiji,” Yut Lung said softly. “Just let your heat pass and have lots of sex with that boyfriend of yours.”

He hung up right after that, too much emotion for him to handle. He did miss Eiji and wouldn’t mind seeing him.

Yut Lung shook his head and went back into Shorter’s room, who was still asleep and snoring away.

He sighed, setting his phone on the nightstand and crawling back into bed. He had to sort of shove Shorter a little, the beta having sprawled out completely, to have enough room to lay down.

—

The next morning was nice because Shorter didn’t have classes so he could stay home with Yut Lung. It was so nice getting to spend so much time with the beta, feeling like some of his worries were going away just slightly though he still felt like he wasn’t good enough for Shorter.

Sometimes he’d have to ‘hide’ from him when he felt like his emotions were getting the better of him and telling him to just spew his feelings to the beta.

His current hiding spot was in Shorter’s room, not like it was really hiding. Shorter had been showing him a funny video on his laptop and he was just struck with how nice and sweet Shorter was and how he shouldn’t even be friends with Yut Lung. He didn’t exactly leave with a reason either. He had just gotten up and walked into Shorter’s room and locked it.

Of course he was going to come and try to find out what was wrong with Yut Lung so he came knocking.

“Yut Lung? Are you okay?” Shorter asked as he tried the door.

“I’m great,” Yut Lung lied as he went and sat on Shorter’s bed. “Super great.”

He heard Shorter sigh before he spoke again. “Alright well, I’m going to the store really quick. I’ll be back soon.”

He heard footsteps and then the front door open and close.

Yut Lung sighed. He was acting like a _child_.

After a few minutes he left Shorter’s room, knowing he shouldn’t try to hide in there all day. The minute he left though he felt a body slam into his and knock him into the ground. He let out a yell, bracing for the impact of the floor and shutting his eyes but hands cradled his head so he didn’t hit it against the floor.

“Ha!” he heard Shorter yell triumphantly.

Yut Lung opened his eyes to see Shorter grinning down at him. He frowned before he slapped at Shorter’s arm. “What the hell? I could have been _hurt_!”

“Nah, I got you,” Shorter said proudly.

Yut Lung hissed at Shorter before he felt him nuzzle the side of his face, making him go completely red.

He never had someone that he liked before, not like this. Shorter was kind to him and gave him a second chance when he didn’t feel he actually deserved one. He was funny and nice, and he really liked the whole dyed hair and piercing thing he had going on and he felt himself getting too hot which he didn’t think could happen since he was always cold.

“G-get off of me,” Yut Lung said, shoving at Shorter’s broad chest.

“Hmm, maybe. If you tell me what’s going on,” Shorter grinned down at him like an idiot.

“I told you nothing’s wrong, I’m fine.”

“Your scent begs to differ,” Shorter told him. “Just because I’m a beta doesn’t mean I can’t pick up on subtle things like that.”

“I’m fine,” Yut Lung gritted out.

Shorter sighed, sitting back on Yut Lung’s waist. “Come on. I thought we were close enough for you to tell me if something was bothering you.”

Yut Lung had had enough. He wanted to just get up and leave the apartment. 

“I don’t deserve your niceness!” Yut Lung yelled at him, sitting up. “I don’t deserve you or Eiji. I definitely deserve the hatred Ash shows me. I’m a piece of shit for the things I’ve done but I definitely don’t deserve you. So just leave this be.”

He could feel the tears spill over his eyes but he couldn’t stop them. He hated the tears, didn’t understand why his body felt the need to cry over this. 

When they spilled over he felt Shorter wipe them away, Yut Lung slapping at his hands. “Stop it. Just please go away.”

“Nope,” Shorter said as he leaned forward and kissed where the tears were falling.

Yut Lung hiccuped, letting Shorter kiss his cheeks until he reached his lips. When he got to his lips, barely ghosting over them, Yut Lung’s breath caught realizing what the beta was doing and leaned away.

“W-what are you doing?” Yut Lung asked, eyes wide.

“Sorry,” Shorter said, biting his lip. He sighed, looking away. “I shouldn’t have done that and I didn’t really want to tell you this _now_ but Yut Lung I like-“

Yut Lung quickly covered Shorter’s mouth with his hands, stopping him from finishing what he was going to say. “No, you don’t.”

Shorter frowned, taking Yut Lung’s hands away and bringing them down to link his fingers with. “Don’t tell me how I feel. I like you.”

Yut Lung tried to tug his hands away from Shorter’s but he couldn’t. He felt like his whole body was burning up. Shorter couldn’t possibly like him. He really shouldn’t.

“You don’t,” Yut Lung said again. “You don’t because I’m damaged and I’ve been used by _so_ many people-“

“I don’t care about that,” Shorter interrupted. “I like you because you’re tough but can be sweet. I’ve seen the way you are with Eiji sometimes so don’t deny that. And I mean, come on, you know you’re very pretty.”

“I’m beautiful,” Yut Lung corrected, frowning at Shorter. “But you can continue on telling me how much you like me.”

Shorter snorted, unlinking their fingers and wrapping his arms around Yut Lung. “Yes, so sorry, you’re beautiful. You’re very secretive but I’ve noticed you can be honest about certain things when you need to be. You only trust people after they’ve earned your trust. Did I mention you’re beyond gorgeous?”

Yut Lung buried his face in Shorter’s neck, completely embarrassed. 

“Want me to continue?” Shorter hummed, rubbing Yut Lung’s back.

“Always,” Yut Lung whispered, hoping Shorter might not hear it.

“Okay,” Shorter said, smiling softly. “Always.”

—

Getting into bed that night was the absolute worst. Shorter was in the shower, while Yut Lung was staring down at the bed like it was cursed. He was going to sleep with Shorter in it.

Shorter had told him how he felt, that he _liked_ Yut Lung. A terrible, awful decision if Yut Lung was being honest. He didn’t really understand why but Shorter liked him, actually liked him.

He felt giddy, like he wanted to jump up and down and scream.

He wanted to call Eiji but he figured he’d be doing unspeakable things with Ash so he’d have to wait until after his heat. Stupid heat taking Eiji away.

But the bed. The bed was proving difficult for Yut Lung. He wanted to get in it but the fact that Shorter told him he liked him made sleeping in the same bed different. It implied different things and while he found Shorter attractive, he didn’t necessarily want to _do_ anything right now. He’d be fine if he kissed him, that would be more then okay but he definitely didn’t want more then that right now.

He was thinking over the conversation with Shorter earlier and how it felt for him to kiss him when he realized he hadn’t said that he liked Shorter back. He was just so caught up in his emotions that he hadn’t thought to tell him back.

Yut Lung turned around when he heard footsteps, looking to see Shorter drying his hair with a towel as he walked into the room and only wearing sweats.

It was like he couldn’t stop himself when he saw Shorter and instantly blurted, “I like you too!”

Shorter stopped, staring at Yut Lung before lowered the towel.

“I didn’t tell you earlier and I should have,” Yut Lung continued quickly, trying to look anywhere but Shorter’s chest. “I like you too.”

Shorter smiled before he hung his towel on the back of his door and came over to hug Yut Lung, making him blush. He felt very firm and he very much wanted to touch.

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed,” Shorter teased. 

Yut Lung huffed before poking Shorter in the side. “I’m not embarrassed, I’m fine.”

“Sure,” Shorter laughed. “Alright, well lets watch tv or something before bed.”

Yut Lung rolled his eyes, disentangling himself from the beta before he got into bed, sitting up against the headboard.

Shorter put something nonsensical on his laptop, sitting next to Yut Lung and wrapping his arm around him, Yut Lung leaning against him.

“Shorter,” Yut Lung said after a bit, biting his lip.

“Hmm?”

“I want to tell you something before it gets to far with us,” Yut Lung said. He wanted to tell him he wasn’t ready for more then just kissing at the moment but he was worried that would upset him for some reason.

“Oh, okay,” Shorter said turning to look at him.

“I-I’m not ready for more then just… just kissing right now,” Yut Lung told him softly. “It’s just that-“

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Shorter told him quickly, touching his cheek gently to make Yut Lung look at him. “That’s fine with me and if I do anything that upset you, let me know.”

Yut Lung bit his lip harder. He didn’t know why he worried about this at all, of course Shorter was going to be a good person about everything.

It also wasn’t fair because he wasn’t wearing a shirt and making everything difficult.  
Stupid Shorter.

Shorter leaned down and kissed Yut Lung’s nose, making him blush even harder before he scooted down and leaned farther against Shorter.

He eventually started to get tired, his eyes drooping but Shorter must have been even more tired than him because he felt the beta slip down and start snoring. His head was resting against his chest as Shorter wrapped his arm around his waist, snuggling further against him. 

Yut Lung couldn’t help himself and sent a quick snap to Eiji asking to talk after his heat. 

He wished he could just talk to him right now but it was fine, whatever.

He managed to reach for the laptop and shut it, putting it on the nightstand without disturbing Shorter, who just snuggled closer to Yut Lung.

He scooted all the way down on the bed, feeling Shorter shove his face in his neck.

It felt like he was wide awake and wasn’t close to falling asleep at all, just kind of over excited about the day. So he didn’t try to sleep, just ran his fingers through Shorter’s messy hair and watch as the beta snored softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it, let me know :)  
> I'd be more then happy to write more from Yut Lung's perspective. He's my little sneaky snake boy and I have more planned if you want more!  
> I'll get a new chapter out on the main part soon, I promise!!


End file.
